Wyatt Nelson (Main)
Personality Positive: Cheerful, Dependable *Wyatt is rather cheerful, finding the best in even sometimes the worst of situations and getting a childlike cheerful glint in his eyes to even the smallest of surprises. He can make most siuations worth cheering for and is known to make things entertaining and fun *Wyatt is dependable, you need someone to lean on while you cry? Wyatts your guy. Need someone to help you investigate something? He'll be there. It doesn't matter if he's busy or got plans if you need him he'll be at your side no matter the cause and will lend a ear through everything. Neutral: Curious, adventurous, stubborn *He is rather always curious of even the smallest of things which is why he has the eyes loved by a photorapher catching the smallest of details out of anything as his curious nature makes him observe everything and question it all. *He is adventurous, up for an adventure at any time and doesn't really like knowing what will come next day to day and needs a mix up. *Wyatt is beyond stubborn, refusing to let anyone he loves go and do something that can cause them harm or drop a topic that he hasnt gotten his way on. Negative: Restless, Anxious, timid *He is next to always restless, having everything on his mind and running 24 hours a day he can almost always stay up all night without much issue at all as he simply lays and thinks. *Wyatt is rather anxious, overthinking everything and running the idea and what happened through his mind multiple times rethinking what couldve happened if something didnt happen or if it happened differently. He worries about the littlest of things aswell. *He isn't one to initiate conversation and rather will be one to only talk once you talk to him and even then it takes a few minutes for him not to stare at his feet or act shy. Appearance *'Height:' 6’0.75 *'Weight:' 181.49 pounds *'Scars:' Wyatt is actually pretty clean from scars but a new one which has come up reaches from the center of his chest to his torso with a small angle to it. It is clear to the eye as it is still healing rather slow. Other than this one he has a few old ones on his arms from fits of abuse from his ex from smashed bottles. *'Clothing:' Wyatt prefers things that show off his figure but in darker colors hiding himself in shadows if needed and to also be in some forms welcoming to others and belnding into his photo shoots. T-shirts and hoodies are a preference of his in colors of grey, black, and the occasional dark blue/purple with brighter colors. Shirtless though he has been known to get a few to salivate. *'Summary: ' Relationships *Wyatt is a homosexual and takes attraction to guys who are taller than him and have a safe aroma off of them. He currently is curious and minorly crushing on one of the''' Police Acadamy's close graduates '''Jordan Winston. *Wyatt around his lover can be confident and always smothering them in kisses and any sort of attention that he will happily take back. Wyatt normally doesn't get angrily jealous but rather will be passive aggressive, walking over and showing them he's already got someone acting innocent whilst doing so. Adam L. Nelson — NPC — Father — 00% - Tessa H. Nelson — NPC — Mother — 00% - Karli J. Nelson — NPC — Sister — 00% - Xavier T. Williams — NPC — Ex boyfriend — 00% "You took advantage of me. Abused me when you thought it was fun and when you took to alcohol. I don't know why you would as I loved you.. With every bit of my heart. I hope your happy with how bad you've hurt me. It still stings and its hard to trust now. Don't call.. I wont answer your pathetic calls.. I'm glad I didn't give myself to you." Jordan — bb <3 — Slight love interest — 95% "I'm rather curious of you.. You're a wonderful cop so far and I know you'll only become better in the years to come of training. I still do feel bad though you know? I messed up your research- your first one and you got hurt for it.. I mean I won't tell you I did to and now have a scar across my chest but that's because even though your cheek isn't that bad to you it still hurts to know I probably did something to cause it.. Its odd though, i'd normally be shoved away for this by someone else but rather you pull me close.. and oh god- your hugs I never want to leave. Your touch is everything to me.." Extra *Wyatt's ex was rather cruel in his interest of career wanting to be something in photography which is why now he is rather shy telling it to new people what he does and takes interest in. *He doesn't talk about his family as they aren't supportive of both his choice in career and his love linterests but he doesn't mind this and won't bring it up. *Can be unbearably stubborn at times. Background Loading